What the Heart and Soul Desire
by Shattered Life
Summary: A forbidden love blossoms between a knight and his Queen without them knowing. When the two finally realize their feelings for each other, it doesn't get too much 'friendly' approval. Are happy endings the true fairy tales? AU! Medieval times. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**SHATTERED LIFE'S NOTES: ANOTHER STORY I HAD COME UP WITH. WITH WINTER BREAK HERE, HOPEFULLY I'LL GET SOME WORK DONE. HAHA… IT'S NOT LIKE HIGH SCHOOL IS DISTRACTING ME (I'M A FRESHMAN) BUT TO PUT IT BLUNTLY, I'M LAZY. LAZY LIKE A SLOTH. :'D**

**IN MY PERSONAL HEAD-CANON, I IMAGINE THE FACE(S) FAMILY AS THE MAIN CARD!VERSE RULERS. I PERSONALLY WOULD'VE LIKED AMERICA AS DIAMONDS INSTEAD OF SPADES. AND FRANCE AS THE HEARTS. BUT EH, BEGGARS CAN'T BE CHOOSERS. :T**

**YOU KNOW WHAT? WHO CARES? THIS IS MY FAN-FICTION! THERE IS A REASON WHY IT IS CALLED 'FAN-FICTION.' AMIRIGHT! (Also b/c it's necessary for the** **story.) JUST IN CASE YOU DON'T GET LOST ON WHOSE WHO:**

**FRANCE: THE KING OF HEARTS**  
><strong>AMERICA: THE QUEEN (-COUGH-ACTUALLYPRINCESS-COUGHCOUGH-) OF DIAMONDS<strong>  
><strong>ENGLAND: THE KING OF CLOVER<strong>  
><strong>CANADA: THE QUEEN OF SPADES<strong>  
><strong>SEALAND: THE JOKER (PROBABLY THE ONLY ONE WHOSE POSITION REMAINED THE SAME.)<strong>

**IF YOU BUTTHURT PEOPLE START BUTTHURTING BECAUSE I CHANGED THE WAY HIMAPAPA ORIGINALLY DESIGNATED THEM AND DECIDE TO FLAME ME, I'LL USE THOSE FLAMES FOR MARSHMALLOWS TO MAKE SOME S'MORES! 'CAUSE I REALLY WANT TO TRY THEM OUT… PEOPLE MAKE THEM SEEM SO DELICIOUS…**

_Italics: They either mean a 'thought,' or someone speaking in a foreign language such as "¡Hola!"_

**SIDE-NOTE: THERE ARE NO NYOTALIA CHARACTERS IN CASE YOU'RE CONFUSED WITH THE WHOLE PRINCESS AND QUEEN THING. I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY IN PERSONAL NOTES SO ENJOY THE STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I DO, HOWEVER, BELONG TO ME… I THINK… I HOPE SO…**

**~*~*~*~*~*~** **[ ** _] *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Ivan couldn't recall much of his childhood. Matter of fact, he'd much rather not remember of his early years. His childhood was one of utmost pain and loneliness. It all started when he was only ten when his mother wed for a second time with a rich, noble lord. His sisters, a teenage Katshuya and a four-year-old Natalia, were against it as much as he did and all three decided to ruin the wedding. However, at the last moment, they decided against it, seeing as how the man made their mother happy ever since the death of their real father. Unfortunately, after a month, this decision made a heavy toll on each of their lives.

Ivan and Katshuya had to suffer their step-father's abuse while Natalia, being as sharp as she was, hid in the servant's quarters, crying to herself. This was a daily routine for everyone who lived in the household, whether they liked it or not. Many servants tried to interfere about the constant abuse that befell the children and how wrong this was. The next day, they were gone and their belongings were always left behind. Ivan and his sisters no longer cared for their mother, who was now just as cruel as her husband, never as so much lifting a finger when she knew that he was hurting them. She never cared for them, Katshuya once concluded. She only cared for her own pleasure and that they were only mistakes. That the reason she only cared for them and didn't left them out on the streets because their late father loved children. Ivan never felt more angry and sad than at that moment seeing his precious older sister sobbing, saying she was sorry that she kept the horrible truth from them all these years that mother was always so cruel.

It was that night that the three of them left the household with just some simple necessities; some clothes, blankets, money, and food. Everything else was left behind. Ivan didn't bother writing a farewell note, seeing as neither of his guardians would care. They stopped at the next town over and rested at an inn. Their lives improved a little until the money ran out and were left with a final choice; an orphanage.

Sure, it was a gloomy place, especially during winters where everyone would huddle together for a chance to bask in the warmth of a blanket that sported may holes, but it was better than home. They all made friends quick and the caretakers were actually nice for a change. Even with the war raging his motherland, which caused a food famine, he made the best of it even when his little sister developed feelings for him that was more than sibling love.

Yet…

One cold winter day, a kind looking couple came and decided to adopt Katshuya and Natalia, they didn't want Ivan because they already had too many boys in the house. Natalia absolutely refused the offer saying that she won't go anywhere without her future husband. This took the couple by surprise but they quickly dismissed it. Katshuya didn't want to leave without her baby brother, who helped her in numerous occasions. Truthfully, he didn't them to leave as well but right now, it's their future that mattered. No matter how much it would pain him to see his sisters off to live somewhere where he wasn't present, he had to be selfless right now. He persuaded his sisters to leave him be and to think about their own lives. He would be okay, he lied to his sisters, which to them was a sign that he wouldn't really be okay without them. Then, one day, with enough persuasion, his sisters finally agreed. The couple went with the caretaker to the office to sign some papers, leaving the trio some farewell time. Katshuya was a crying mess with tears streaking down her face and snot threatening to come out of her nose. Natalia, with her natural poker face that was mostly there, even lost her cool. She desperately clung to Ivan to reconsider and that life had no meaning without him. Even Ivan, who always seemed so emotionless, cried at hearing his little sisters words. But this was for their own good.

The couple came back and decided to give them a half-hour more to spend this time together. During that half-hour, they all remembered cherished moments together, laughing and smiling, at silly moments they had all experienced as an individual or as a whole. The time finally came to leave and before another tearful moment, Katshuya gave Ivan a scarf that she hand-knitted herself as a gift to Ivan at his upcoming twelfth birthday. Ivan lost it there and hugged both of his sisters, sobbing uncontrollably together with his sisters one last time.

He watched wistfully as his sisters were walking away from the orphanage with their new parents. Someday, hopefully, they'll find that special someone who will make them happy and laugh and maybe have some children of their own. He put on the scarf his sister made for him, wrapping it around his neck, and snuggled into it, inhaling the scent of his elder sister along with a hint of perfume that Natalia always used to put on. At least with this, he has something to remember them by.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months for Ivan. He, no longer, played with the other children and instead stood by the window, looking out through it, hoping that his sisters would appear over the hill and that they would be reunited. As the days dragged on, he soon came to a realization that this would never happen. He may possibly never see his sisters again, never see their faces, their comforting words and warmth. He would never again help Katshuya bandage up wounds that were caused by her clumsiness, never again help massage her achy back that were caused by her huge breasts, never feel the warmth of her hugs. And Natalia, his baby sister… he wouldn't hear her call out to him saying 'Bwing bwotha Iban.' She would no longer play dress-up with him and her dolls. Or feel that creepy feeling whenever she stalked him and asked him to marry her.

He would never experience that once more.

That conclusion affected Ivan's mental state and he was no longer the lovable Ivan that everybody adored and wanted to play with. Instead, he became the loner who everybody was afraid of. He didn't mind, though. What was the point of enjoying life without his sisters?

This was Ivan's life until one summers day, there was a huge commotion going on in the orphanage. It would seem that the young ruler of the Kingdom of Diamonds was coming over to visit the Federal Kingdom of Russia. For what reason? He really didn't know. He really didn't care and didn't help out with the preparations like the other people. What was the point? Like someone with an important status like them would take the time of day to visit a lowly orphanage. Outside, he heard numerous faint footsteps along with the steady galloping of horses. Strange… was that an off-distance fanfare he heard? Impossible, only the very rich and servants of the rich could afford musical instruments unless…

Moments later, their caretaker shouted excitedly that the young Princess of Diamonds was requesting an audience with them and told them to stand in a formal position and that when they arrived, they should bow their heads in respect. Huh. Guess they did have the time of day. While the others scrambled around, looking for a spot near their friends, Ivan stayed where his was at the very front. Soon, they all heard fanfare inside the building and the clattering of heavy metal.

_'Probably knights,'_ thought Ivan.

A group of people entered the main hall, with a man with pompous clothing, much to Ivan's distaste, who pulled out a scroll and with broken Russian said, _"Presenting the Princess of Diamonds, the ruler of the Kingdom of Diamonds, Princess Alfred F. Jones."_ At once, the knights that came in with the announcer, separated into two lines to reveal a young little boy no older than six. The rest around him bowed their heads in respect but Ivan didn't. He was too enchanted by this beautiful creature. Golden wheat hair that reminded him of sunflowers, eyes as blue and deep as the never-ending sky, and smooth skin that was personally kissed by the sun itself. Never had he before been so fascinated with another human being. He would've given anything to feel his hands brush against Alfred's.

He didn't notice his caretaker scolding him quietly to bow his head down since Alfred was slowly approaching him, violet eyes locking into blue immediately. He jolted a bit in surprise as the young 'princess' gently held his right hand. He felt his face warm up and heart race when Alfred stared at him intently, like if he was deciding if he was worthy of living or not. Let me tell you, he had the power to do so. Then, Alfred smiled and gave a giggle that Ivan thought was absolutely adorable. Ivan wasn't prepared for what happened next. All of a sudden, Alfred gave him a crushing hug that made Ivan forcefully exhale all his oxygen. This… He… was abnormally strong. Maybe stronger than he was himself.

"I want him, Mr. Smith! He's the one I want!" Ivan didn't understand what his little sunflower had just blurted out, it seemed like he was speaking English. But by his happy facial expression, it must be something good. He noticed that the pompous man from earlier beckoned his caretaker to his side and that he was pointing right at him. He was a little put off by this action. Didn't he know pointing was rude? He overheard the guy, who was named Mr. Smith, say the words 'tall kid' and 'adopt' in Russian. Did they mean him? Was he finally being adopted?

"What's your name?" He heard Alfred question him. What was he saying? He didn't understand English very well but knew the simple concepts such as greetings and farewells. Ivan was stumbling over on what to say when he saw his little sunflower getting an impatient look in his eyes. Oh well. It was now or never.

"Uh, Hello everybody… I am Merry Christmas and I wish I was Help me… Да?" He felt his face heat up in embarrassment when Alfred and his companions laughed at him. What did he just say?

"_It's okay. I was just teasing you. I knew for a fact that you didn't know English." _Alfred smiled. Ivan was the perfect one for him.

_"What? You know how to speak Russian?"_ Alfred nodded his head. _"Then, why did you ask me a question in English knowing full well that I couldn't speak it very good?"_

_"Was that bad?"_ Alfred pouted. _"I just wanted to have fun with you…" _Oh, no. It looked like Alfred was starting to tear up. What should he do? People may start looking at him bad for making a little boy, not to mention a royal, cry.

_"No, no. That was not bad! I know you didn't want to make any harm by doing so."_

_"So, you're not mad?"_ He hiccuped.

_"Not at all."_At these words, Alfred quickly stopped pouting and the threat of crying was safely averted.

_"How would you like coming home with me?"_

_"Whatever do you mean, little one?"_

_"Hey! Don't call me little when you're little as well!"_ He puffed out his cheeks in annoyance._"As of now, Smith is signing some adoption papers so you could come home with me!"_ Adoption papers? Going with them? Why him? He had nothing special to offer a noble family.

_"Going home with you? Why would you want me?"_

Alfred just smiled and beckoned the only knight who held a sword in his hands. What were they going to do with the sword? Why did the knight hand Alfred a sword? Were they just adopting him so little Alfred here could just kill him? What kind of sick kingdom was the Diamonds? Panic and fear swirled through Ivan's body and mind. If it were a grown man, he would at least defend himself but this… this was a little boy we're talking about. A mere child! He couldn't bear it in his heart to kill a small creature who just barely began life! He had some honor and dignity, dammit! Ivan swiftly closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst when he felt a slight pressure on first his left shoulder and then right shoulder. What…? He opened his eyes to still see the living world along with Alfred, who seemed to beam from head to toe. Now Ivan was really confused.

"_From here on today," _Announced Alfred. _"Ivan Braginsky, you're my personal loyal knight!"_

_"A knight!"_ Gasped Ivan before being dragged out of the orphanage.

**~*~*~*~*~*~ [ ** _] *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**Shattered Life's Last Notes: So… what'd ya think? I know I've twisted some things around here and there but it's all in good fun! :D Ivan seems a little OOC-ish to me. Hopefully, in the next chapter, that won't be an issue. xD This is just a prologue of the main story. It just specifies Ivan's and Alfred's first meeting and how Ivan came to be Alfred's personal guard/knight.**

**Also, I don't know how orphanages work so let's go with whatever I just** **wrote. This is an AU! story, after all. :T**

**If you see any grammar errors, I'm sorry. English wasn't my first language, everybody! Besides this being a story I've always wanted to write, this is also something to improve my English just a bit. Hope you don't mind some errors I will most probably make! (;**

**Next Chapter Sneak Peek: How Alfred and Ivan's relationship progressed over the last 13 years! Maybe some fluff with a dash of smut. Who knows? Tune in next time to figure out. ;D**

**Review if you want to! If you do, I'll give you an imaginary cookie! Don't deny that you want one… 'cause they want you… :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHATTERED LIFE'S NOTES: Happy Holidays, everyone! Hope you guys that celebrate Christmas got everything you wanted or at least something! For me, I hope I get the Baka and Test DVD or Fire Emblem 7 (which my nephew lost once again.) We always get our presents after Christmas. (:  
><strong>

**Guess what? It's a new installation of 'What the Heart and Soul Desire.' (: Sorry for the late update! I was visiting family and the posadas kept us busy so I had no time to really update until now. It's a really good thing that Winter Break is here. xD**

**Thanks so much to everyone who had the time to either review, put this story on alert, or favorite it, maybe even all three! :D It means a whole bunch to me so thanks once again! -crying tears of happiness- ; ^ ;**

**Enough with the beginning notes. Please enjoy the new installation! -bows head down-**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

_-_-_-_-_-_-__**WHSD**__-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ivan sighed as he left the training corridors in the Diamond Castle, leaving the new recruits to train amongst themselves. His life has taken a rough path lately with the current possibility of an oncoming war with the Kingdom of India. The recruits on the Fifth Squad weren't helping matters, either. They weren't that bad at handling lances or their weight. Thing was, they were clumsy as hell! Hopefully, with enough luck and prayer, they wouldn't kill themselves just training for battle. Being commander was a tough job. But not as hard as being the personal guard of the Princess of Diamonds, Alfred F. Jones.

Thirteen years had passed since that fateful day where he was assigned as his Queen's personal knight and guard. Once his extraordinary skill with the sword and lance was discovered, he was also assigned as top Commander of the Diamond Army. It was a great privilege for him leading the world's top military power. Since then, he had helped people unexperienced in battle become a great warrior in the world of wars! Many kings and emperors tried to persuade him to join their kingdom and to train their army for either wealth or power in exchange but he declined them all the same. Reason? Well, nowhere will feel like home unless he's by his only Queen.

Ivan continued walking through the grand hallway, full of colorful portraits and priceless items, to the only stairs which lead to his Queen's bedroom. He was still the guard, you know.

"Ah, Ivan-san! Come over here for a second, if you may?" Ivan looked behind him to see the Jack of Diamonds, Kiku, who had raven-black hair and who was a tad bit on the short side. Yet, his skill with the sword as well as his loyalty matched no other.

"What's the matter, Kiku?" The Jack of Diamonds rarely ever spoke to him unless he was addressed to do so, which may be the case as of now.

He saw Kiku taking out a jar with a strange liquid contained inside as well as a spoon out of his satchel. "As you may know, Our Majesty has come down with a mild fever due to stress." Ivan nodded his head in agreement. "That is why I asked my brother, who is an expert in the field of medicine, to mix up an herbal brew that will help with his illness. Thing is…" he paused. "He doesn't want to take it."

"Did you tell him it was for his own good?" Ivan replied flatly.

"I did." He bowed his head in defeat. "But every time I try to make him drink it, he always says no and I can't say no to his kicked puppy look." Ivan just sighed in aggravation. Really, Kiku is such a pushover. "That is why I want you to give the Queen his medicine!" Ivan had nothing else to do so why not? He also had a chance to see his sunflower once again. Ever since he came down with that fever, everybody, including him, was restricted to meet him in order to prevent the sickness from spreading. Right now, the Jack of Diamonds was the only one permitted to see him.

"I take upon your offer, Kiku." He was handed the medicine container and spoon from Kiku. "In return, however," he noticed Kiku slightly jolt from surprise. Ahh, didn't he know that not all things are free or without consequence in this world? "Train the recruits from the Fifth Squad in my place, will you?"

"Fi-Fifth S-Squad?" The Asian man sputtered out. "I'm sorry for offending them behind their backs but they're extremely bad. I've seen you train them and trust me, they are a lost cause!" Strange to see him this openly honest. He usually thinks things over before saying them aloud. Apparently, this time he didn't.

"Oh, well!" He half-sang. "Not my problem! Now shoo," he waved his hand in dismissal before smirking. "They aren't going to train themselves." Literally.

He saw Kiku's face turn slightly red before turning around and heading towards the training corridors. "_Stupid damn Russian, always asking the impossible! Not to be rude but who does he think he is bossing me around, the Jack of Diamonds?" _He cursed in his native tongue. Ivan just stared at his back until he completely vanished outside. Thank god he tricked him! He wasn't sure how long he would last training them… Now, for more important matters.

He walked up the spiral staircase that Alfred absolutely insisted on installing, knowing full well that they may not be very wise in case of emergency evacuation. Of course, some way or another, Alfred always got his way. At the end of the stairway, he saw a comforting sight before his eyes; A large french-style oak door with a single gold eagle at the top of the door. He used to spend his days here when he was just adapting to his new surroundings and customs and Alfred would personally teach him English and the new technology that they didn't have back in his homeland. He always used to sleep with Alfred in his bed and loved it when he snuggled closer to him whether it was caused by a scary story, a thunder storm, or just because. Unfortunately, they were now grown men living in a society that really didn't accept that. _'Man should only sleep together with a woman!' _They would always say. Why? It's not like it was bad or anything sleeping with the same gender. I mean, they accepted it when they were little so why not now? Human nature was generally confusing at some points.

Before Ivan could knock on the door, he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Strange. He has never felt this kind of feeling even when he was down with a bad cold. This feeling didn't feel good or bad… it left a fluttery sensation in his stomach. Anxiety? No, can't be it, it had a lighthearted sense to it. Never mind, maybe it was something he ate. He knocked lightly on the door three times and was meet with a hoarse voice saying, "Who is it?"

Boy, did he sound awful. "It is I, Ivan." He replied.

"Ivan?" He heard his voice brighten. "Ivan! Come in, come in!" Ivan gladly entered the room when the feeling in his stomach hit him even harder. Alfred was laying there, bedridden, his hair and clothes askew, with a faint pink blush dusting his perfect tanned cheeks, it almost looked like… NO! No, bad Ivan! Thinking those kind of thoughts about his own Queen! Sure, he was good-looking with a great body but still! No more naughty thoughts! "Vanya," Alfred calling Ivan by his nickname just made Ivan's blush, that he didn't know he had, redden up some more. "It's been forever since the last time I saw you! With my sickness and all, I rarely get to see you and I was starting to y'know," Now it was Alfred's turn to blush. "…miss you…"

_'Why is my heart speeding up so rapidly?' _Ivan thought. _'He just said he missed you. Nothing to get all scared about, Ivan. Get your act together.' _Making sure to close the door behind him, he quickly scurried inside Alfred's bedroom and sat down in the chair next to his bedside. "How are you feeling today, my Queen?"

Alfred chuckled weakly. "I've had better days and besides Ivan," he pouted. "I've told you so many times to call me Alfred, not 'Your Majesty' or 'Queen!'

"Ah, my Qu- I mean Alfred, please refrain from shouting. You are just going to worsen your health by doing so!"

"I will shout all I want for I am the Queen of DiaAA-" Alfred was interrupted by a violent coughing episode, making Ivan pull him upwards in a sitting position and roughly yet gently pat his back in order to calm it. When Alfred was certain that it had passed away, he panted softly and laid down in his bed, catching his breath. "Thank you, Ivan. That episode was the worst so far." He closed his eyes for just a second and when he opened his eyes once again, Ivan was right in front of his face. Thank god, he was sick right now! If it weren't for the fever that made his face red, Ivan would've have surely noticed his full-on blush covering his face. The blush just worsened when Ivan gingerly touched his forehead with his cool hand.

"Hmmm, your fever has gone up a little." Ivan mused to himself. He took out the medicine and spoon that Kiku gave him from inside his scarf, which earned a confused look from Alfred. "What? It's a good place to temporarily store things!" Alfred just gave him a doubting look. Well, it was a good place. "Moving that aside, you have to take your medicine now, Alfred."

Said person quickly moved his head away from jar and grudgingly said, "Don't wanna…" Oh, he wants to do it the hard way, it seems. Who was he to deny his Queen?

"Open your mouth before I pry it open with my trusty pipe." A deep and menacing purple aura started to surround him and he started to chant his infamous 'Kolkolkol…' which his soldiers were too familiar with.

"Your threats and strange purple thing have no effect on me!" Only because he was used to it. "For I am a hero whose not afraid of anything!" Except that barf-in-a-jar and ghosts… and thunderstorms… But hey, he doesn't need to know that.

There was one thing that Ivan definitely was certain of; His Alfred never failed to amuse him. "If you were a true hero, you would be able to drink this." The way Ivan mockingly phrased that made Alfred's pride boil inside him and to take up the challenge. Still… "Come on, just drink it! It's not that bad!" _(Lies.)_ "I'm sure it tastes great!" _(More lies.) _Ivan poured the medicine unto the spoon and smelt it. Ugh. OK, maybe it won't taste great however it was for his own good. "I'll give you three chances to take this medicine before I have to take drastic measures." If the 'drastic measures plan' doesn't work, nothing will.

"No!" That was one chance.

"Please? You'll get better."

"Nu-uh! Heros get better on their own without the help of icky medicine!" There went the second chance.

Ivan sighed. "That's only in fictional stories, Alfred!"

"Sorry but no means no!" That last remark sounded a little weird but there's goes his last chance. Time for the ultimate plan.

"I tried to reason with you but you left me no choice." Ivan firmly grasped the spoon with the medicine and his sadistic side greedily soaked in Alfred's expression of terror. Guess he had a clue of what his last resort was.

"I-Ivan," he gulped. "You don't possibly mean-" His question was met with a smirk. Shit…

"Chugga chugga chugga chugga, woo-oo! Here comes the choo-choo train, Alfred! Open wide for it's making a stop at Mouth Station!" If there's one thing that Alfred hated the most, it was being treated like a child.

"Stoooooppppp iiiittt, Ivaaaannn!" Alfred pityingly whined. "You know I hate being treated like a child!" Ivan just ignored him and started making roaring noises, making the spoon carefully move mid-air in order not to spill the medicine.

_"ROAAAAARRR! _Here comes the dragon planning to land at Mt. Mouth in order to save it's children! Hurry, Alfred, open your mouth or you'll doom it's children forever!" Maybe Ivan was getting a little too into it. He continuously did this to Alfred, changing to a ship to a horse then a pegasus. The pegasus part may have left Alfred a little traumatized so no pegasus or mentions of pegasus in the next few weeks or so. "_Ckkkkk, _over, over, the spaceship wants permission to enter the mothership." To emphasize his point, he lightly nudged the spoon to the defying blonde's tightly closed mouth. "_Ckkkkk, _spaceship wants permission to enter! He's running low on fuel."

"No way," He mumbled out. "Let him die out there in space." How cruel.

"Say one more mean thing and you will get a time-out at the corner with no nap-time, mister!"

Alfred suddenly snapped his head to meet eye-to-eye with Ivan and angrily shouted, "I said stop treating me like a-UMPH!" Ivan quickly put the spoon inside his mouth when it was wide-open. Perfect. He saw Alfred's face churn into disgust for a moment there before he heard Alfred gulp down the medicine. "You are… such… a j-jerk…" he said between pants. "THAT was the WORST thing I have ever tasted."

Ivan put the jar on the nightstand and cleaned the spoon free of its sticky contents with his handkerchief. "It was not that bad if you managed to swallow the whole thing." The smell was another thing, though. He watched his little sunflower's eyes getting droopy and his breathing was getting a steady rhythm. "Getting sleepy again, Alfred?" Maybe it was the side-effects of the medicine. That or the whole ordeal with the kid part, now coming out as a little embarrassing seeing as how Ivan was so into with the gestures and sound-effects. It was like being a little kid again. Little kid… He was disrupted from his thoughts when he heard a light pat of fabric coming from his side. "What is it? Is there something under these sheets?"

Shaking his head, he pulled on Ivan's sleeve and pulled him closer to the bed. So that was what he wanted. Ivan slowly took off his boots along with his armor that protected the knee-caps before entering under the warm sheets and being snuggled by Alfred. "Heh, just like old times, right Ivan?" Ivan couldn't help but sigh happily as he felt Alfred's warm body mold into his, making his heart flutter more. He did not know that Alfred felt the same way he does now. "Hey, Ivan?" The knight just hummed in response. "Would you still like me if I weren't your Queen? Do you only stay by side because I'm the ruler of your kingdom and are obliged to stay with me?" Where did that question come from? He just moved Alfred's head under his chin and rested his head upon the younger boys blonde locks.

"If you weren't my duty, if you weren't my Queen, I would've stayed by your side through good and bad alike. Your position would have not changed my mind, Your Highness." Just saying this words made Alfred wrap his hands around Ivan and rest his head on Ivan's chest, making Ivan's body relax and eyes soften.

Alfred would never admit it but right now his whole face was on fire and his heart was beating rapidly to the extent that it might have a possibility of jumping out of his chest. "Really?" He tightened his grip around Ivan. "Ivan, please stay by my side." Lately, Alfred would feel this strange feeling everytime he was in the company of his loyal knight. At first, he thought it was the summer weather making him feel this way all of a sudden. As summer turned into fall, he was still feeling the sudden hotness of his face and rapid heartbeat at the mere sight of Ivan. There was even some incidents where he even avoided Ivan, thinking that he was now allergic to Russian knights. Somewhere in the unconscious part of his mind, he knew that was not the case. That this was something much more than Alfred has ever experienced. He heard Ivan's heartbeat and marveled of how soothing it was to his ears, almost like a melody that was made just for him.

Ivan pulled Alfred closer to his chest and closing his eyes he said, "I will always stay by your side even when the whole world turns against us." Happily content with his knight's reply, he blissfully closed his eyes and fell into a relaxing slumber along with Ivan.

_-_-_-_-_-_-__**WHSD**__-_-_-_-_-_-_

**SHATTERED LIFE'S LAST NOTES: Wahhhh! ; A ; I don't know if this counts as fluff or not so forgive me if it isn't! OTL**

**I know I said in the 'Sneak Peek' last chapter that there may be a dash of smut but I realized too late that I am WAY too innocent at writing this things. I can read smut and all that awesome sexy stuff but I'll be all like -major blushing-. When I try to write stuff like this, I'll will be like "Ahh, I can't write this! What are they supposed to do next? I know his d*meow* is supposed to go in his as*woof* but AHHH!" So, what I'm trying to say here is I'm way TOO shy to write some smut.**

**Don't fret, though, it'll come soon. I just have to practice writing this thing and stuff. This story is rated M for a reason. :D**

**Sorry for grammar, spelling, etc. I don't have a BETA reader or even the time to spell-check my poor English. :P Sorry! D:**

**SNEAK PEEK: When they discover what these strange sensations really mean, how will they confront the other about it? And what happens when a maid discovers their secret? Things start to advance next chapter!  
><strong>

**Expect next update in 2-3 days. (= w = )/**

**Review if you feel compelled to. C:  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**SHATTERED LIFE'S NOTES: Look everyone, it's a new chapter! -throws confetti made out of shredded paper- Basically, the plot (OMG it has a plot) starts to thicken around here and there will be some awesome fighting later on in the story (not chapter)!  
><strong>

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed, alerted, and put this story on favorites. (: Means a whole lot! Sorry if I don't reply. I don't know how to reply… OTL But you still get a cookie to those who reviewed! 8U**

**By the way, Surprise Butt SMEX! Naw. Just pulling your string. It's actually a surprise character in this chapter! Guess who? Well, mon cher, you just have to find out. (I just gave a huge hint, didn't I?)**

**Sorry if it's late! Was busy playing Fire Emblem (draco zombies are tough), preparing for New Years (yay sparklers!), and I was making a Hatafutte Parade medley for my friend. A very busy three days for me. = w =**

**Also, itsa happy day for me today! ( = 7 = ) There's a Twilight Zone marathon on the Sy-Fy channel today! Yay, best show ever! Everybody else, go home. Except Hetalia, Sherlock Holmes, Doctor Who, and MLP. You can stay. If I die today, I have no regrets except not finishing this story.  
>( = v = ;)<strong>

**I'm sure none of you are curious but just in case you want to know why I updated in the middle of the night is because I'll be busy watching the Twilight Zone marathon, playing Ao Oni, and shopping and cooking for New Years so I won't have time today or tomorrow. **

**Without further ado, I present a new chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, TWILIGHT ZONE, SHERLOCK HOLMES, DOCTOR WHO, MLP, ANYTHING ELSE I MENTIONED THAT BELONGS TO SOMEBODY ELSE.**

**_ 0 _ 0 _ 0** _WHSD_** 0 _ 0 _ 0 _**

The clicks of shoes upon marble floors resounded throughout the desolate hallway as the maid continued to walk to her designated location, the Queen's master bedroom. Walking up the spiral stairway and approaching the door, she noticed that it wasn't closed completely. Guess she had to call a locksmith later to fix this AGAIN. His Majesty really needs to stop slamming this poor doors which are no match for his abnormal strength. Preparing to knock on the door for permission to enter, she noticed, from the crack, that Alfred was sleeping. The maid sighed. Oh well, guess she has to come back later. Before she left, she saw at the corner of her eye, a different movement next to His Majesty.

_'An intruder?' _She thought, rising up the end of her dress to take out her handy switchblade. She stopped, however, when she saw who the mysterious person was. '_I-Ivan? Why is he…? Aww, who cares why he is there, what is important that he is there! I always knew they were in a relationship since they always hang together besides that they make a cute couple!' _The maid kept drooling at the scene before her and dearly wished she had the time to paint this. Hopefully, in the near future, somebody would invent a type of machine that would create pictures faster to capture delicious moments like this. She was so captivated by the scene that she didn't notice someone behind her.

"Elizabeta, what are you doing sneaking on His Majesty!-?" Addressed maid jumped in surprise at the harsh, hushed voice behind her. She looked behind her and saw the head maid, who was in charge of the other maids. Elizabeta just motioned for her to get nearer which the head maid reluctantly did. "You do know it is improper to sneak on His Majes- Is that who I think it is?" Elizabeta just nodded her head and smirked. After a good moment of peeking, the head maid decided that this was enough and should head back before anybody catches them. As they were walking down the stairs in awkward silence, Elizabeta stopped her companion and faced her with a serious expression.

"You won't tell anyone, right Louise?"

Louise knew that her right-hand maid was serious since she used her name and not her title. She thought for a moment, deciding on what to do. She knew for a fact that out of all of the kingdoms in the Cards Empire, the Diamond Kingdom was the least accepting of same-sex relations. That is why her elder brother, Ludwig, eloped together with his lover, Feliciano, to the Hearts Kingdom across the ocean. The Kingdom of Spades were alright with it seeing as how her other elder brother, Gilbert, married Alfred's older brother, the Queen of Spades, Matthew. The Kingdom of Clover was in the same case, as the King of Clover, Arthur, was married to Francis, the King of Hearts.

She sighed before facing her friend. "Alright, I will keep my lips closed on what we just saw. He is a great Queen-"

"Princess." Elizabeta interrupted.

"-Princess," Louise continued. "who rules with respect and kindness and he deserves every bit of happiness even if that means his partner. who makes him happy, is also male." She received a pat on the back and saw her friend smile.

"Thanks a bunch, Lou. You are the only open-minded servant, besides Kiku, I know." After that confession, they both chuckled before going their separate ways, completely oblivious that a shady character was listening in to their secretive conversation.  
><strong><br>_ 0 _ 0 _ 0** _WHSD_** 0 _ 0 _ 0 _**

Alfred tossed and turned in his sleep, trying to avoid the rays of sunlight that were dancing on his face. Concluding that he could no longer escape them, he unwillingly opened his eyes and saw his blurry world.

_'Need my glasses.' _Alfred stretched his right arm to reach his glasses that rested on his nightstand when he saw an unfamiliar blob of blonde checking through the brown blob that was his wardrobe. Silently yet quickly, he grabbed his glasses and put them on his face. When the world cleared, he saw what the blonde blob actually was and it made him smile widely.

"Papa Francis! You came to visit me?"

Francis, who was the King of the Kingdom of Hearts, averted his attention away from his son's clothing and looked at Alfred. "Mon petite, it looks like you are now wide awake," he said while walking towards his son. "I have come to visit you when I heard that you fell victim to an illness and decided to make a treat for you to make it all better."

Alfred couldn't help but feel a bubbly warmth when his Papa lightly ruffled his hair. It's been awhile since the last time he saw him. Now that he was a man who could take care of himself, the monthly visits stopped and only drop by in the holidays.

"Really?" Alfred exclaimed. "I love the treats you used to make! But there's one thing I'm confused about."

Francis sat down in the chair that Ivan was seated yesterday. "What could that be?" He questioned.

"You said that you came to visit me because I was sick, right?" Alfred started.

"That is correct."

"And I got sick two days ago."

Francis raised one of his finely trimmed eyebrows. "Your point being?"

"How was it possible to hear that I was sick when you live on the other side of the ocean and came here in two days when it practically takes MONTHS to get here by ship?" He stated without leaving any room for breathing.

Crossing his legs, the elder blonde said, "That is what confuses you? Well, if you must know, I actually came to visit Matthew to give my personal blessings on his recent marriage. Of course," He sighed dramatically. "I received the invitation too late and missed the wedding of my Matthew and his groom, Gilbert. After sailing seven grueling months at sea, I arrived at his castle and gave them a precious magic tome that uses thunder to attack enemies from a distance as well as a expensive lance, exclusive to my lands only. That is when I heard about your condition from your…" He paused. "your 'ex-brother.'"

Alfred's eyes widened when he heard about his other brother. "You mean Sammy?" He exclaimed.

"Yes."

He knew about the incident that happened a few years back between Alfred and his older brother, Samuel. The two were inseparable until the arrival of Ivan, which provoked a feeling of jealously inside Samuel, when his younger brother no longer paid attention to him as much as before. Having enough, he moved with Matthew and has been living there every since.

"How's he been after all these years? I bet he doesn't miss me." Alfred dejectedly hung his head down, fiddling with his fingers.

Sammy may not miss him but that certainly doesn't apply to him. When Samuel's birthday came around, Alfred would go to his favourite place by the riverside behind his castle, light up a wax candle, place in on a leaf, carefully set it on the river, and let the gentle currents of the river drift it off into an unknown land. This was a common tradition among the people of the Diamonds. In olden times, people believed that this river led to the Gateway to Heaven as well to God. So, when it was somebody's birthday, they would do this procedure and before they let it drift away, they would make a wish, hoping that maybe it will reach God. Maybe a wish to live long, a wish for wealth or either the prosperity and happiness of their family, the possibilities were endless. But Alfred didn't wish for any of that. What he wished is that one day, be it a year from now or fifty years, he would be reunited with his beloved, estranged brother.

"That is not true, my dear Alfred. I had the chance to talk to him and he asked me to give you…" Francis reached into his coat pocket to got out a dusty piece of jewelry. "-this! Knowing that you love rare artifacts from the past, Samuel, during his trip to the Kingdom of Egypt, dug up a necklace belonging to a well-known pharaoh and decided to give it to you as a get-well present." He handed the necklace to Alfred, who carefully received it.

Alfred couldn't believe it! A rare artifact coming from Egypt herself! Besides Grecian and Roman culture, Egypt has one of the most interesting history. When he was younger, he would sometimes tell Ivan and Sammy the culture of Egypt and that one day, they should all go and visit. They never went because shortly after, his brother left for the kingdom up north where Matthew ruled.

"He may not look like it," said Francis. "But he really still cares for you, Alfred. He is still your brother, you know." Francis was glad that he took some worry out of his son's shoulder, even if it was just a little. Now for other matters… "Alfred, when are you going to get married?" Asked Francis in a blunt manner.

Alfred gaped at the question he was asked, too shocked to even answer. "W-What?" He sputtered in a nervous matter.

"You heard me, Alfred F. Jones, so answer the question."

Alfred pulled up the blankets up to his face in order to hide the blush he was sporting and mumbled a feeble 'I don't know.' He was surprised when Francis tugged the blankets away from his face with ease and was met with his smirking face.

"You mean you have never fallen in love?" He quirked his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. The smirk that was plastered on his face fell into a frown when he noticed his son's confused expression.

"Love? What is that?" Alfred was even more confused when his Papa covered his mouth with his left hand, letting out a exaggerated dramatic gasp.

"How could you not know that!-? It's the most important thing in the world besides air, food, family, friends, and sex!" Maybe he was being a little too honest here but it was all true. "I mean, that was how you were bor-"

"SHUT UP!" Alfred shouted in desperation, covering his ears with his hands. "I HATED when you told me that story, Papa!" The story of the Birds and the Bees was not a good idea to tell children, especially people like him. Alfred coughed for a short while due to his sickness and asked, "About this love?"

Francis perked at his son's sudden curiosity on this delicate subject that he was _oh so familiar _with. "Love is an intense feeling of affection for someone or thing where you feel butterflies in your stomach-"

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA! You mean actually butterflies in your stomach?" Alfred didn't like that at all. Who would actually? Having LIVE butterflies in your STOMACH. Love sure was strange.

"Non, non. Not actual ones, it's just a form of expression. As I was saying, love has no boundaries whether if you are attracted to a man or woman. Love makes your face all hot and red at seeing the person who is the object of your affection."

_Face all hot and red._

"And that person will be the only thing you'll think about, day and night. You may even feel jealous when you see your loved one with another person."

_Jealousy._

"Your heart starts thumping-"

_Heart thumping._

_No way._

Alfred suddenly jumped out of his bed and lifted Francis up on his legs. "Well, I'm pretty sure you have a busy day ahead of you," he proceeded to push Francis towards the door, leaving his papa very confused. "And I really hate to delay you from more important um, stuff." He opened the door, and making sure not to harm his caretaker, he 'gently' pushed him out of his room and slammed it behind his back. Locking it, he rested his back on the door and slid down to the floor. He heard his papa calling out for him but something was preventing him from talking.

"Alfred dear," Francis turned around, knocking on the door. "Don't you want some of my hand-made crêpes?" No response. "Alfred?" More knocking.

After a brief moment, Alfred responded with a slight crack in his voice, "No, that's okay. Thank you for having the time to visit me, papa, but right now, I want to be alone to think things over."

Giving an all-knowing smile, he said, "Of course, Alfred. Remember, it's not something you can escape easily. Love, that is." Certain that Alfred wouldn't answer back, he began to walk down the steps when he abruptly stopped, giving a side-way glance behind him. "How long were you standing there, Ivan?" He knew that Ivan was there the whole time during their conversation when he heard a faint clattering of metal every now and then.

"Not long, Your Highness." Was Ivan's only reply.

Francis walked up the stairs again and was soon face-to-face with his son's knight. "Yet long enough to hear our topic of our conversation, non?" He noticed Ivan's breath hitch when he neared his ear to ominously whisper, "If you dare hurt my son or his feelings, I'll make sure your pretty violet eyes will be on display for my guard dogs." He, once again, looked at Ivan and noticed he was unfazed by his threat. Tough boy. Then again, he was never good with threats. "Enough with that, you are dismissed."

"As you wish, sire."

Walking down the stairs to the carriage that awaited him, Francis couldn't help thinking about how Alfred and Ivan's relationship will flourish.  
><strong><br>_ 0 _ 0 _ 0** _WHSD_** 0 _ 0 _ 0 _**

Ivan was absentmindedly walking throughout the castle, ignoring the flirtatious advances of the young maids, the jealous remarks of the young butlers, and the casual greetings of the more experienced servants. He didn't notice Kiku complain about the soldiers from the Fifth Squad maladroit ways of handling weapons while eating his lunch. Even during training, he didn't paid much attention to his new pegasi-riding recruits, and easily defeated them in a beginning duel. Anything he did, he couldn't keep off his mind that the strange feelings he has been experiencing everytime he's near Alfred was actually _love._

He remembered when his sisters and him were still together and living in the orphanage, Katshuya would often tell him that she loved a particular boy the same age as her. She would always be by his side whenever she wasn't preoccupied with him or with Natalia. One time he asked what this 'love' was and Katshuya, with some little difficulty, explained about what it was. He eventually got bored since he was too little to understand what it was and decided to play chess with Katshuya half-way through the discussion. Now he knew what it was.

How was he going to explain to Alfred of his new profound feelings for him? A man telling another man he loves them? Not that it was wrong, mind you, but maybe Alfred didn't bend that way. What then? He would no longer be allowed near his side ever again! Even if he was still allowed, it would be really awkward! Then, there was the slight chance that Alfred may feel the same way. If he did, this kingdom wasn't really accepting of that. Oh, what to do!

After training a bit with the pegasus knights, he went to instruct the cavaliers on how to control a lance to deal double damage when he heard something that snapped his mind out of his thoughts.

"Hey, fag!" One of the soldiers snickered. "Why don't you stop harassing our Queen to be gay and go fuck some other dude, you queer!" His companions laughed along with him.

Ivan just smiled creepily at them. If they were in Russia, they would be exterminated for being rude. After all, Russia doesn't want children who don't play nice. As they continued laughing, they didn't know that he was quickly drawing nearer to them with a sharp sword. With one swift swoop, the sword was now held close to the soldier's neck who insulted him. The man gulped audibly.

"What do you think you're doing?" If his companions weren't standing behind him, he was sure that he would've soiled his pants when Ivan smiled at him in a frightening way.

"Why do you insult me so, knowing full well that I am your superior?"

" 'C-Cause you're gay?" It was so easy to see that this poor excuse of a man was in great panic.

"Is that why? Where I was born in Russia, we do not like kids like you! We would wipe your existence off the face of the map!" He sing-songed until his voice changed to harsh and spine-chilling tone. "The Queen gave me full authority to kill anyone who proved to not be a 'team-player' and who wastes time being a disparaging bastard! And let me tell you, if you do not get out off my face in ten seconds, I swear to God, I will cut off your arms and legs, leaving you in pain for a few minutes before I chop off your head, get a stake, impale your head through the stake, and burn the rest of your body along with your buddies who shall be ALIVE during the whole ordeal, understand!-?" To top it all of, he chanted his notorious 'Kolkolkol…'

The trio all escaped, screaming their head off, not caring that they were given confused glances. Ivan coughed, relieving the soreness of his throat from raising his voice more than usual and putting the sword back in its sheath. Really, those men know better than to spew derogatory terms at him, if they want to live. He continued training with the cavaliers, not knowing that the shady figure was lamenting over his defeat at exposing Ivan.

**_ 0 _ 0 _ 0** _WHSD_** 0 _ 0 _ 0 _**

**SHATTERED LIFE'S FINAL NOTES: Pretty long chapter this time, right? Not going to reveal who the mysterious character is because it's pointless. No, really, it's pointless. Don't believe me? Read next chapter and see what I mean.**

**-Louise is Fem! Germany even when there is Male! Germany in this story.**

**-Samuel, who is an OC of mine, is the representation of the Confederate States of America and brother to America. He is now just called South. He is in the same case as Prussia.**

**-The duo finally realize what these strange symptoms signify. Seems Alfred is not too happy to find out, doesn't he? I'm pretty sure you guys already know, but in case you don't know why, the next chapter awaits you some time later!**

**-Oh, about the whole pegasus-knights and cavaliers, I mentioned before that I have been playing Fire Emblem games once again, particularly the ones on the GBA, these are types of fighting classes to use in combat. Check out the Fire Emblem wikia and search up these classes in the search bar, you'll know what I mean by then. ;) **

**-FUN FACTS TIEM!: **

**~Did you know that-**

•**The Bible, the world's best-selling book, is also the world's most shoplifted book?**  
>•<strong>The name LEGO came from the Danish, "LEg GOdt," which means "play well?"<strong>  
>•<strong>During the time of Peter the Great, any Russian who wore a beard was required to pay a special tax?<strong>  
>•<strong>World War II is not technically over? There has never been a formal peace treaty between Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union. And this war will not technically end because both Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union are no longer in existence? <strong>

**Please keep in mind that these facts may or may not be 100% accurate. I just like interesting facts and wanted to share these with you. • u •**

**-NEXT UPDATE: In less than a week 'cause I never officially know when I'm going to finish a chapter. v _ v**

**-Sorry for grammar, spelling, punctuation, English wasn't first language, don't have a Beta, etc, blah, blah, blah. Last time I'll say this since you already know I'm sorry. **

**-Happy New Years, everyone! Hehe, I'll be lighting up sparklers and drinking champagne! I'm still too young to be drinking anything serious, though. **


	4. Chapter 4

**SHATTER'S NOTES: FUDGEYEAH, Last chapter! :D Thanks to the reviews and all that wonderful stuff! = v = It makes me a very happy person and motivates me to update sooner so thanks once again! -bows head down- **

**Also, thanks to those who commented that my English isn't very bad. Spanish is my native tongue and because of that, some people were better than I in English. What I'm trying to say is thank you for reassuring me. **

**Today is a joyous celebration for me! = 7 = Today marks the 6th anniversary of my computer's (a Mac) faithful service. 6 whole years of staying by my side, even when I dropped that glass of cola on you. Thank you so much, Mac-kun (itsa boy!). ¡Té amo mucho, querido! **

**WARNINGS: An awesometastic twist with some firstattempt! lemon. ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. IF I DID, I'D BE ONE RICH M*THERF*CKER.**

• **^ • v • ^ • v **_WHSD _**v • ^ • v • ^ •**

A week had passed since the incident concerning Ivan's sexuality has risen up. The young, nubile maids were in distraught while the men were having mixed feelings as to whether feel disgusted by it or feel glad that there is no longer competition. Rumours had also started about their Queen, Alfred. There have been some gossip that one of the citizens found them in bed, lying together. Of course, with every rumour, there have been some twists thrown on there, as well. The most widely and popular belief is that when the alleged person saw them, they were fornicating. The original story was already long-lost, and only a few people believed that this was the truth.

Ivan, much to his displeasure, had to still train the soldiers that would daunt him, day and night. There was so much disobedience in his army that he had to boom the same threat that he told to the trio a while back. Naturally, they all went quiet and for a short while, they abide his every order until his once-loyal lieutenant, Erick, rebuked on his orientation and all hell broke lose.

It wasn't an exaggeration when people claimed that it took hours to calm down the crowd that began to riot. They were no longer fighting because of the feud between Ivan and his lieutenant but now just for the sake of fighting. The pegasus knights, which compromised of pure girls, kept out of it but were dragged into it by nearby men.

Things got so horrendous that Alfred, their own Queen, had to intervene in the midst of the fighting and stopped the fighting men himself, using his super-strength that he was blessed with. Pained groans mixed together with the whimpers of the women, created a horrible sound throughout the castle. When Alfred set out to look for Ivan, he saw him in complete tatters with blood all over his shiny, grey armor.

Alfred sighed in aggravation seeing his subjects, whom he tried so hard to support them, fight for something as trivial as this. He asked a nearby servant to go fetch the medics quickly since some of them may have serious injury. As the servant ran, Alfred beckoned Ivan to his side and told Ivan to follow him to his room.

They walked in awkward silence during the whole time, both of them not saying a word until they reached Alfred's room. Walking to his bed, Alfred plopped down on his cushy king-sized bed and looked at Ivan, staring at him with his cerulean eyes blazing with hate.

"What?" Asked Ivan, holding his hands in mock surrender.

"How did this happen?" Alfred seethed, careful not to alarm Ivan.

Ivan was in shock at the sight before him. Never has he seen Alfred this angry before. Unlike his dad, Arthur, who was the one who raised him, he wasn't as temperamental as him. The only time that counted as anger was when his cat, Freedom, who was a kitten back in the day, ripped up his favourite shirt. He was too shocked to even scold the cat so he just gave Freedom a time-out outside while Alfred was sulking on the destruction of his clothes.

Ivan gave off a scoff. "Same as always, Alfred. Despite having a large amount of freedom, your people are so narrow-minded."

"You sure got that right!" Alfred chuckled. "Really? Just because of sexuality?" He started to laugh. "Who cares if they like the same gender, it's not bad!-? They make it sound like it's the world's most terrifying thing." He rolled his eyes for effect, making Ivan smile. "Here, Ivan," Alfred patted on a empty space on his right side. "Come sit with me on the bed!"

"Alfred, there's something I must tell you."

Mentioned blonde had a look of confusion. "About?"

"Well," Ivan slowly drawled out. "There's something that has been on my mind for awhile."

"Which is?"

"As of late, I have been feeling this strange symptoms that have-" Ivan was interrupted when he heard Alfred gasp loudly.

"Don't tell me I got you sick!" He exclaimed. Alfred bolted upright off his bed, walking frantically around the room. "What if I did get you sick!-? Maybe I infected you with something worse than a fever because your immune system isn't as heroic as mine?-!" He looked at Ivan, tears starting to brim his eyes. "What if you're going to die, Vanya!-? Then, it'll be all my fault! And that's not awesome!" He wailed.

"Nyet, fredka!" He shouted, stopping Alfred in his tracks. "I am not going to die neither am I going to succumb to such an illness."

"Are you sure?" He sniffled. "Because I would go insane without you staying by my side!" Alfred noticed Ivan blush intensely and he immediately blushed himself, finally realizing what he just said.

"No, that was not what I meant!" He stuttered. "I m-mean, I do like you, like, a lot. OH! What am I even saying?-! You do not bend that way, I mean, why else do you fight back those offensive-" Alfred's eyes widened as Ivan's lips connected with his.

**o0o**

" '-Why did you…?' Alfred said when he broke off the kiss and just started into those purple orbs that he has grown to love over the years." America read out loud to Russia, who was accompanying him to the supermarket.

"Really, America," Russia sighed. "Why do you insist on reading those type of stories out in public?"

Ivan was answered back by a pouting American. "So? That's perfectly normal!"

Russia rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "Yeah, and a grown man sitting in the basket of a shopping cart is also considered normal, Да?"

America looked at his surroundings in the supermarket and noticed confused as well as amused looks from the local shoppers. Maybe that wasn't normal but who gives a crap? Not the United Fucking States of America! He can do whatever he pleases.

"Just shut up and push me to the candy aisle, Ruski."

"Yes, Your Highness." Russia mockingly said before driving America to the requested aisle. "Anyways, Fredka," began Russia as he grabbed a big bag of butterscotch and threw it inside the basket, landing on America's lap. "Why did you made me purchase that book for you?"

America opened the candy bag, took out a candy, unwrapped it before putting the candy inside his mouth. "Ahhhh, heaven," America moaned out in pleasure of the taste. Licking it a few times, he replied, "One: Because Hungary wrote it and Two: Because we were the main characters this time!" He smiled in glee.

Hungary's first book, which was an international best-seller amoung the BL genre, had France and England, identified by their human names to secure privacy, as the main characters in which they were both criminals escaping from the law, traveling across both land and sea to a place where they could call home. He liked the story for the plot and beautiful art. Even France and England loved it, which was rare since they never both agree on something besides sex.

When Hungary came by his house and asked permission to use them as the characters in her next story, he happily agreed and forgot to tell Russia before he found out when Japan came over and congratulated them on being Hungary's new inspiration for her new BL book.

"You should've waited until I got home from the doctor's to ask for MY permission, sunflower." He grabbed another bag of Reeses before setting out to the check-out area. "Anything else?" He questioned.

America looked at the food covering his legs and waist; bread, peanut-butter and jelly, coke, cow meat, chicken, more cow meat, burger buns, coke, milk, more cow meat, Oreo's, Cup of Noodles, bananas, coke, apples, MORE cow meat, cereal, coke, the opened bag of butterscotch, Reeses, vodka, and the rest were just more junk food. "Hmmm, I guess that's it." Maybe some more meat but the fridge can't carry anymore food as it is. "Heigh-ho, Fluffy, to the check-out area!" He commanded. When the cart didn't move, he sighed. "Please?"

"That's better."

**o0o**

Leaving the store, Russia relaxed as the extra weight of his American lover no longer plagued the shopping cart, which he had to use some considerably strength to even push. America was still tending to his book, not even looking out for cars. Once they approached the car, Russia opened the trunk of his car and without any help from the American, he put the groceries inside, even though the majority of the food HE purchased were mostly America's.

Shutting the trunk, he saw that America was no longer reading his book and was now staring intently at the pavement, like if he was thinking of something. It was weird.

"What are thinking of, America?"

"Russia, what is your favourite Disn*y princess?" America thought of an idea and he was going to make it move in action. This was the only thing that they hadn't tried out yet and he wasn't going to take 'No' for an answer.

The Russian pondered for awhile. Anastasia was obviously his favourite princess. She was the only one besides America and Belarus who really wasn't terrified of him. But his lover said a 'Disn*y Princess.' He continued thinking and let out an occasional hum, letting America know that he was still in thought. There was Ariel, then there was Aurora, but he only liked one best.

"Guess it'd have to be Snow White." Russia replied. "Why?"

Russia saw America close in on his ear and shivered in anticipation at what America whispered to him.

"Sounds like a plan?" America pecked Russia on the lips and saw Russia smirk when he pulled away.

"Да."

**o0o**

"Aah!" America whimpered as Russia nipped his jugular. Russia moved his hands to reach under the dress America had put on and teased the blonde's puckered hole before inserting his finger inside that delicious heat. America winced slightly at the pain. Thanks to the numerous times they had done this, the pain went away until Russia suddenly slide in two finger along with the first one.

"Hey, not to faaAAAH!" America moaned as the fingers brushed against his prostate, his hole tightening around Russia's fingers.

"Found it~" Russia sang. He began thrusting his fingers in and out of America as he continued mewling, pre-cum leaking out of his member. Russia licked his lips at the enticing sight before him; America moaning, face contorted in pleasure, sweat covering his whole body, drool dribbling at the side of his mouth, a beautiful blush coating his cheeks, while wearing a Snow White dress. Oh, it was almost too much for him.

"FUUUCCCKKK, HURRY UP AND PUT IT IN ME!" America demanded, the fingers no longer satisfying to his growing lust. He wanted something more, something that would make him feel pleasure all over his body and would leave his ass sore.

"Put what in you?" Russia teased. He knew what he was implying but he wanted to poke fun at him to hear him beg for his cock, to feel the full filling that he couldn't live without, to fuck him mercilessly.

"YOUR COCK, DAMMIT! PUT IT IN BEFORE I CUT IT OFF!" America snarled.

"Snappy, aren't we?" Russia pulled out his fingers, making the American whimper at the empty feeling inside him, and whipped out his erect cock from under his coat. Without another word, he quickly shoved inside America, feeling the warmth encompassing his cock.

America groaned as Ivan gave in a thrust. "Ahh…Rus-s… Nngh! Feel so…" he panted. "Feel so full…" Biting his lip so he wouldn't moan too loudly, Russia started thrusting in and out of America, indulging in that tight heat.

Moans and mewls were heard along with the loud slapping of skin-against-skin as Russia pounded into America harshly on the bed. Ivan's thrust progressively became faster and faster, sweat beading his face as things got more heated when America began to move against him, creating a marvelous feeling of friction.

Feeling his climax growing stronger and refusing to come first as always, he began to stroke America's weeping cock, earning louder moans from the writhing body underneath him. Oh, God. He was so, so close.

At a particularly hard thrust, America lost it and screamed, "AHHH-VANYAAAAA~!" He released all over their bodies, reaching up to his chest.

Russia moaned as America's walls tightened around him, suffocating his cock. "I-I'm almost t-there… Alfred…!" He clenched his teeth as he released deep inside of America, vision going white for a moment. Panting heavily, he pulled out, making America shudder as Russia's seed poured out of his hole, streaming through his thighs and staining the bed sheets.

Collapsing right next to the blonde, Russia reached the blankets and covered them both since it was a cold winter day in New York City. Snuggling close to the Russian, America began to stroke his silvery-blonde hair, running his fingers through it.

"Hey, Russia?"

"Hm?"

"When I read that book, it made me wonder of something."

"What?" Russia noticed America blush a pretty pink color.

"Would you stay by my side, even when the whole world turns against me?"

Russia just lifted America's left hand and put it near his mouth. "Of course, dorogoy."

"Really?" He inquired. "Even if it means your death?"

"Forever and ever…" He kissed the top of America's hand and looked at him with purple eyes filled with mirth. "… My Queen."

• **^ • v • ^ • v **_WHSD _**v • ^ • v • ^ •**

**SHATTERED LIFE'S FINAL NOTES: OK, I'm done. Finished! Fin! Whatever! D: I'm just tired right now. 8U I don't care if the lemon isn't good anymore. = Д =  
><strong>

**INSPIRATIONS FOR THIS STORY: It was a prototype of a story I already created but haven't posted. 'Your Love is Mine' is the name of it and basically there's a shit ton of candidates but only one can win the heart of the American prince to save their kingdom from collapsing from the lack of money due to 'the Nicolas War.' I wrote it when I still didn't have any internet. I will post it after others 'cause this one has a ton of sadness and gore towards the end. = u =**

**This is Kaoru, logging off to play some Fire Emblem. (FrUk Yeah.)**


End file.
